It shouldn't be like that
by elly32
Summary: Harry&Pansy DRAMIONE. One women once had them both. Now she has nothing, and she wonders why.PLEASE R&R!


_A.N. OK, I've got this idea and I just had to write it!!!!_

_It's Harry& Pansy ( is there a name for this ship????) and some Dramione!_

_Hope you'll like it!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine:(_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It shouldn't be that way.

_' Fate cut a cruel joke on me'_ I thought looking at two men standing by the altar.

At one time I had both of them, at one time both belonged to me and I've been constantly wondering what went wrong.

The music sounded and beautiful young bridesmaids started walking.

My eyes stopped at last of them, she doesn't have right to look so beautiful , she doesn't have right to carry a child under her heart, she doesn't have right to have his ring on her finger !

Hermione...

She still have the same brown frizzy hair and plain brown eyes, but now she beams with the happiness of a mother-to-be and the woman who is loved and in love.

Things between us aren't the same as before, as a matter of fact we have never been real friends, I have always envied her and I's afraid of her. Yes, I was afraid that she would have snatched Harry from me, I' couldn't stand their closeness.

But I started to hate her when I' discovered that only man, apart from Harry, in which I'd been interested in Hogwarts had been dating me only to be close to her.

I remember what kind shock it was for all of us when we learned about their relationship.

It was the same day when Death Eaters unmasked him as a spy ...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

They stood next to each other looking directly on us, their hands intertwined .

" I don't believe it!" Ron shouted " Hermione how could you hide it!"

I stood between them observing my brother and Harry.

" You knew that I was in love, you didn't only know in whom" Hermione explained calmly

"How long?" Harry asked

" Since I switched over to your side " Draco embraced Hermione " but I loved her longer, probably my entire life "

" UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!" Ron shouted

" What are you planning to do now?" Remus asked

" They unmasked Draco, he can't go back there "Hermione began

" Therefore I want to stay here and fight along with you "Draco completed looking directly on Harry

" How are we supposed to know that he is telling the truth! To the fact that he was the other spy we have only his word, Snape never betrayed the name of his helper and now he's death so we can't ask him!" Ron remarked

" You have also my word on that "Hermione declared firmly and hers and Harry's eyes met.

I felt a twinge of jealousy, it was again that strange bond between them.

" We lost our spy" Remus stated breaking the silence

"But you gained a new one" Draco declared and from the shadow emerged a figure in the dark coat hiding it's face

"Who's that?" I asked

"It'll stay between Hermione ,Harry and me" Draco stated meeting my eyes "We can't risk losing him the way we lost Snape"

I was ready to yell at him but Remus forestalled me

"You're right" he admitted to our astonishment "It'll be better this way"

They deprived me of the right of vote with that and I left with the rest.

_End flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was an end of my friendship with Hermione.

Other regarded that it's on because of Ron, but the truth was that when I's looking at her and Draco I felt cheated and betrayed. She wasn't supposed to be his reason of turning to our side, it should be me, he wasn't supposed to look at her with such emotion and longing, but on me. Not, I didn't love him but it just wasn't logical that he felt something toward Hermione and the nothing to me. It simply shouldn't happen.

Little I knew that it was the beginning of the end of everything between me and Harry

Observing both of them I still can't believe how close friends they're now.

Through the first months Harry observed Draco very carefully afraid of a betrayal but then something changed.

I noticed it for the first time after yet another battle with Death Eaters. Harry has always had , when danger already passed,a habit to search for everyone with his eyes to check if we're alright, and he's always done it in the same order, firstly he's searching for Ron and Hermione, and then me and the rest. But that day for the first time I noticed that something change, Hermione wasn't the first one he was checking anymore.

I remember that I asked him about it hoping that it was meaning that something between us changed and I became that one most important person for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

" Are you angry at Hermione?" I asked

"No" he answered surprised by my question "Why are you asking?"

" You didn't check if she's alright " I remarked

" Because I didn't have to " Harry stated and he burst out laughing seeing my face" You see I realized that as long as Draco is with her she's safe. He will protect her with his life "

I smiled. I was ready to forgive Draco and Hermione their feelings if thanks to them Harry'd stop worry about her and focus his attention on me, on us.

" Or rather somebody made me aware of it" he stated shaking his head

"Somebody?" I asked

"Somebody who knows them both" Harry smiled lightly for his memoirs "and who has a gift in persuading"

I felt a little uneasy then but I ignored it, I thought that soon we would be together to whole eternity.

_End flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music changed and everyone start releasing gasps of admiration when a bride walk to the altar.

Her black hair and eyes contrasted extremely with the white of the dress, and even I have to admit that she looks beautiful.

What of course doesn't mean that I stop hating her.

I look at her walking at Remus's shoulder to the man who I've loved my entire one's life still not believing that it's happening, that he really chose her .

I know that she was very brave during the war being a spy, I know that she risked more than I ever did but why she had to come back, why she didn't die from Voldermort's hands like Snape?!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"Help me !!!" I heard the Harry's desperate cry and I ran downstairs.

He looked horrible, he was pale and covered with dirt but the worst were his eyes, they're full of terror.

I made step in toward him and only then I noticed that he held somebody in his arms, somebody in black coat.

" O my Lord!" I heard Hermione voice behind me

Draco ran up to Harry and stretched his arms out "Give her to me!"

Harry didn't react at first

" Harry, you must let her go, if you want us to help her "Hermione touched his shoulder and Harry tentatively passed his burden to Draco.

I was shocked, not knowing what is happening not understanding what I's seeing.

What Pansy Parkinson was doing in our headquarter, in Harry's arms?!

"What happened?!" Draco asked standing by Harry and observing Hermione and my mum who were taking care of Pansy

" They're coming "Harry responded not moving his eyes from the figure lying on a bed

" She is a spy?! Pansy?! "I asked" Are you crazy?! She can't be trust!"

For the first time in my life I was really scared for my life.

Draco looked at me and in his eyes I could see the death that would meet me if I say even a word more.

I knew that look, my brothers worn identical whenever anyone said something bad about me.

But it was Harry who really started me.

" Pansy risked her life for us" he all but snapped at me "Never again question her loyalty !"

I wanted to answer him, but it looked like he forgot about my presence, his entire attention was focused on her.

I ran out from there not being able to bear it.

_End flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you can say that the rest is history.

Pansy stayed with us.

And indeed something changed, now after every battle Harry at first searched for her.

I didn't give up, I fought with all my might to convince everyone that she should be with us, that she's not one of us.

But independently what I said or did he was still with her, his green eyes were sparkling only for her.

So why did I come to this ceremony ?

I came to try for the last time to object , to make him understand that we belong together.

Then why am I silent now listening them saying their vows?

Not because I'm afraid of what Draco would do if I ruin Pansy happiness, and not because everyone could see love on Harry's face.

No, the reason I'm not protesting is a woman sitting next to me who grasped my hand at the moment when I wanted to speak.

" You can't Ginny. You have to let it go" I heard

"But mum" I whispered feeling tears gathering in my eyes "It shouldn't be this way"

"You can decide who you love, Ginny" she said and patted my hand.

Ceremony ends.

Everyone are clapping.

And I know that it shouldn't be this way. There should be Pansy and Draco together and it's me who should stand with Harry in Malfoy Manor gardens and be congratulated.

And Hermione, she's the one who should be left like that, at side, lonely spinster.

At one time I had them both... or were they ever mine?

I know one thing, it shouldn't be this way

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT DO YOU THINK???????????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):):):):)**


End file.
